Supporting Poland
by AikosanXUsUk
Summary: Poland and Lithuania go for the soccer match between the first nation and Costa Rica. Contains omorashi, if you don't like, don't ever read


Supporting Poland

**My first omorashi and my very first story, hope you enjoy it**

**WARNING: this story contains omorashi, if you don't like, better not read**

**I chose Costa Rica vs Poland because it is the only match Poland won in Germany World Cup 2006**

Lithuania woke up early. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6 am. He suddenly felt strange; he slept in a room that wasn't his room. But he saw his suitcases in a corner of the room. He remembered: he was staying at a hotel in Germany. It was World Cup 2006 and he traveled with Poland because his country would play against Costa Rica. And Poland absolutely has to go to the stadium; he wanted to see his country win. Poland didn't want to go alone to Germany so he invited Lithuania.

"Liet, are you already up?" he heard a voice coming from outside the room, it was Poland.

"Yes Poland, if you want come in" Lithuania said, a little bit sleepy

Poland entered the room carrying a tray with doughnuts, fruit and some milk, poured in very big glasses. The soccer match would be starting soon and both needed to get ready if they want to arrive on time. Lithuania drank his milk in seconds; he hadn't drunk anything since he went to sleep.

"It seems you like Polish milk, I bought it before we traveled here" Poland said eating a strawberry doughnut.

"Yes, it is delicious, but…" Lithuania looked amazed at Poland's nails; they were painted in white and red, colors of Poland obviously. He smiled and blushed a little

"Oh Lithy, I forgot to show my nails, do you like them? I painted them yesterday; you know today I couldn't do this. Would you like that I paint your nails?"

"Eh? No thanks Poland" Lithuania said as he poured another glass of milk and quickly drank it.

"In that case, we just have to paint flags on our cheeks, of course of Poland" The blonde took out some red and white paint. He began to paint the flags in Lithuania's cheeks, something that made him blush heavily. Poland smiled

"You don't have to be ashamed about the makeup, when we arrive to the stadium you will see a lot of Polish and Costa Rican people like this"

"Alright, better let's go before the match started" Lithuania started to dress himself. He changed into the Poland's soccer team T-shirt, and a pair of red pants. He brushed his teeth and went outside the hotel with Poland.

"Alright, we will buy some things outside the stadium, let's hurry up" Poland said.

"What kind of things?" Liet nervously asked.

"You know, flags, bugles or even a hat"

They began to walk to the big stadium. But when they were in half way to arrive there, Lithuania felt a spasm in his bladder. He was about to return to the hotel, but Poland grabbed him.

"Hey Lithy, are you going to come with me?"

"Ye-yes, but I need to-"

"Never mind, let's go" Poland began to run and Lithuania wished he could relieve his urine in the hotel. But he remembered that there were bathrooms in stadiums, so he decided to walk with Poland, but he tried to not demonstrate his urgency, although his bladder wasn't too filled.

When they arrived to the stadium, Poland began to buy things for him and for his friend. Lithuania by his part, was trying to find the bathrooms, but he failed. He couldn't find them, unless he entered the stadium now, but he would leave Poland and he didn't want that. He whimpered silently as he felt his bladder starting to ache.

"Liet, I have been looking for you, take this, is a flag, a bugle and a hat" Poland said behind him as he put on Liet's head a white and red hat.

"Th-thanks Poland, but now I need to-"

"We can't lose our seats now, let's hurry up" Poland said as he grabbed Lithuania's wrist and pulled him to the entrance to the stadium. The Lithuanian moaned, he could feel the heaviness of his bladder now and he put his free hand in his crotch, praying he could reach the bathroom without wet himself. Poland stopped grabbing his wrist and both took their seats at an exclusive zone for them. Lithuania admired how many people were now inside the stadium.

"Pol, when will the match start?" He asked

"Soon Liet"

"Then I will step out for 5 minutes to-"

"Not know, look, the teams will go out now" Poland returned his attention to the soccer field. And what he said was true. Soon, Costa Rica and Poland's soccer teams were out and ready for sing their anthems. Lithuania bitted his lip praying he would make it through the first time.

"Lithy, are you Ok?" Lithuania didn't want to tell his friend about his need to pee. "Im OK Pol" he lied and sat again. Now it was the time everyone was expecting: The match will start now, something that excited Poland but Lithuania was worried, he wasn't sure his bladder could wait too much time. He crossed his legs and whimpered. Sweat was running down his forehead and he began to shiver. His urgency was growing worse every minute.

Ten hurtful minutes for Lithuania and ten exciting minutes for Poland had passed. Just ten minutes? It must have been at least 20 minutes. Liet looked again at Poland, he give him a smile and continue holding himself.

"Lithy, this moment is soo exciting that now I am thirsty, I'm glad I bring a bottle of juice, I hate to buy drinks in stadiums" Poland opened a bottle of strawberry juice and began to drink it, Lithuania at this hurtful sight, whimpered a little as he put his hands in his lap.

"Liet, I also brought a bottle for you, take it" Poland gave him another bottle of mango juice. Lithuania already had a full bladder, he wasn't sure the juice would help much, no wait; it would help him to wet himself. But Lithuania didn't want to be a jerk, he just drank a little.

"Lithuania! You have been act too strange! Is there something wrong?"

"No Poland! Of course not! I'm just excited for a goal!" Lithuania smiled

In that instant, at the 25 minute of the match:

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL, OF COSTA RICA!" Lithuania got scared by this shout and a tiny spurt escaped from his urethra. He let out an audible gasp, and grabbed his crotch. His cheeks burned and tears began to form in his blue eyes. He was praying that Poland would not see him. He clutched his crotch and had his legs crossed. This was the only position that could save Lithuania of having an accident.

Fifteen minutes later, he was squirming in his seat, as another stream of urine made a visible spot on his red pants. Liet had now his hands in his lap, but when he waited for the end of first time, someone announced that the match will have extra minutes. This made Lithuania whimpered louder than before, he covered his face.

"Lithuania, what's the matter? Just tell me, I won't laugh" Poland angry asked as Liet let out another stream of urine, making a wetter and bigger spot on his pants.

"Poland, I need to pee badly" The Lithuanian blushed heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I was trying to tell you" Liet began to sob "But you didn't hear me"

Poland rubbed his back. "Don't worry, when the first time end, you can go" In that moment, the first time ended and Lithuania try to run out of the balcony, but he was holding himself so thigh he couldn't run, or even move. Poland grabbed him from his wrist and both reached the bathrooms. Lithuania sighed, sweet relief was on sight. But another wave of desperation hit him and he felt a five-second stream of pee escaped from him. It made a book-sized spot on his pants, reaching to his knees. When he reached the bathroom, Lithuania almost cry of relief, He tried to unlock his belt desperately, but he failed "No no no, pleeease" his bladder was reaching his limit. He gave up and began to sob, as he lost control completely. Urine was soaking his pants and a big puddle was forming on the floor, growing bigger and bigger. After a minute, his bladder finally emptied and he sunk to his knees and continued sobbing. This was the first time he wet himself and he was so embarrassed. And in front of Poland! Lithuania's cheeks burned like fire. Poland hugged him

"Lithy, please don't cry, it was an accident, remember when I wet myself in that park? It was an accident; it could happen to me, or another nation. It's ok, really"

Liet hugged the blond too, but he was still crying "I was trying to hold it during the first time, but I couldn't. Oh Poland I feel so embarrassed" he sobbed

"It's OK, don't worry, if you want to cry, just do it, I promise I won't tell anybody about this. I brought you another pair of pants"

"Why?" Lithuania asked confused

"Because later I planned we could go out to eat dinner, but take these pair. Change before the match start again"

"I…I… thanks Poland, I will try to hurry" Liet washed his face with cold water and changed his pants. Although he felt better, still couldn't believe he pissed his pants. He would expect an accident like this of Latvia, or even Estonia, but him? No, but he decided to forget this day.

He entered again to the balcony, seconds before the match started for second time. In these 45 minutes, Poland's team scored two goals and the final result was: Poland 2-1 Costa Rica. Poland although he was eliminated, he enjoyed this match. Lithuania also did it.

"Did you feel better Lithy?"

"Yes, thank you for help me Poland" They said as they entered a restaurant in the stadium


End file.
